<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dicksmanship by Bittersweet_in_Boston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636762">Dicksmanship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_in_Boston/pseuds/Bittersweet_in_Boston'>Bittersweet_in_Boston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Clint Barton, Bottom Steve Rogers, Competitive Dick Pics, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reckless Steve Rogers, Rimming, Robert Mapplethorpe, Stubborn Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, accidental dick pic, two idiots in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_in_Boston/pseuds/Bittersweet_in_Boston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out what Mr. Silent Treatment Barnes thinks of that later that evening at Tony’s pizza party. Bucky’s not there - <i>of course</i> - so Steve shoves pizza into his face and hangs around with Sam and Natasha, trying not to sulk. Somewhere around his eighth slice of pepperoni, his ass buzzes. He pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and opens the text. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Buck</b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>u call that a dick pic</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Steve stares at the phone screen, another text comes through within seconds. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>Buck</b></p><p> </p><p>  <i>this is a dick pic</i></p><p> </p><p>In which Bucky and Steve fight via dick pics and everything escalates quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Smut Writing 101: Accidental Dick Pics and Nudes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dicksmanship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So, Rogers,” Natasha says, barely out of breath as she puts Steve on his back yet again, “I hear your boyfriend isn’t speaking to you.”</p><p>Steve goes red as he vaults her over his head and back somersaults onto his feet to prepare for her next onslaught.</p><p>“Maybe,” he mutters. He goes on the attack but Nat ducks under his arm and takes his legs out from under him with a well-executed back leg sweep before twisting gracefully around to hold him by the throat against the mat.</p><p>“And why’s that, Rogers,” Nat says sweetly, pressing hard against the nerve endings under his ears for just a second before releasing him.</p><p>“Because he’s a jerk,” Steve mutters under his breath, a familiar mulish expression spreading across his face. Nat hears him and makes a barely perceptible shake of her head. But instead of responding, she stands back and waits for him to get to his feet and reset.</p><p>When Steve comes at her again, she slides between his legs quick as a wink and scissor kicks his left thigh. He hits the mat with a grunt and she pins him easily. This time she doesn’t let go. </p><p>“Kind of off your game today, Rogers,” Nat says, deceptively casual, holding him down. Steve is about to force her off him with sheer muscle power but just as he starts to move, Nat grabs the outside of his left thigh and twists hard.</p><p>Steve yelps in pain and calls out, “Ow, what the fuck, Romanova!” But he flops back to the mat, face contorted.</p><p>“Tell me again why Barnes isn’t talking to you,” Nat says, smiling sweetly at him. When that obstinate look appears around his mouth and eyes again, she puts her hand back on that sensitive spot on his left thigh and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Steve’s eyes open wide in panic for a moment as the stubborn look vanishes from his face, only to appear a few seconds later as he mutters, very quickly and almost to himself, “BecauseIwasrecklessandendangeredthemission.”</p><p>At this, both Nat’s eyebrows go up. “What’s that, Rogers,” she croons, massaging his left thigh almost tenderly. “I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“Because I was reckless and endangered the mission,” Steve mutters again after a pause, this time a little slower and louder but no less ungracious.</p><p>“That’s right.” Nat is still crooning. “And not just the mission. What else did you endanger?”</p><p>Steve looks to the side, flushing pinker, then rolls his eyes to the ceiling. “Myself,” he grouses, lips pulled down in a frown. He looks exactly like a recalcitrant five-year-old. A six-three, 240-pound five-year-old.</p><p>“Very good, Steven.” Now Natasha sounds like a first-grade teacher. “And how long did you just spend in Medical for being reckless?” She rolls off him gracefully and stands up. Steve sits up much less gracefully and winces.</p><p>“A week,” he says in a low voice to the far wall.</p><p>“A week,” Nat agrees, pulling off her gloves. “A week in Medical, when you could’ve been with your boyfriend...and your teammates...celebrating the completion of a successful mission.” She looks at him dismissively as he hoists himself off the ground. “And now you’re out of shape as well.”</p><p>Steve’s face goes mulish again and he’s about to say something when Natasha cuts him off.</p><p>“Combat session over,” she says sharply. “Hit the showers, Rogers.” She turns away from him to leave the training gym. As she reaches the door, Nat turns her head. “And apologize to Barnes, dumbass,” she tosses over her shoulder before she’s gone.</p><p>Steve follows her out the door at a much slower pace and heads to the men’s locker room to clean up. He hates to admit it, but he is out of shape. He can’t always best Natasha in their sparring sessions, but he usually gets her in at least a few holds. In this session, his first since he got out of Medical a week ago, she kicked his ass all over the mat. Thoroughly.</p><p>It’s a testament to Steve’s stubbornness that he refuses to think about his boyfriend until he’s actually under the shower spray. When Steve had gotten injured during their latest mission - killer robot bears attacking Houston - Bucky had been beside himself but once he’d been assured that Steve would be OK he’d been furious.</p><p>No scratch that, Bucky <em>is</em> furious. He’d visited Steve in Medical like a good boyfriend, bringing him books and videos and his favorite smoothies from the common area kitchen, but he hadn’t let Steve forget how mad he was for a second. And every night as he’d left Steve’s hospital room, he’d kissed Steve dutifully but angrily on the forehead and called, “Goodnight, ya big fuckin dumbass” over his shoulder.</p><p>And when Steve moved out of his hospital room and back to their shared apartment, he found that Bucky had moved himself and some of his stuff back to his old place down the hall. Bucky hasn’t lived in that suite for a year since they got together - in fact, Tony has been talking about giving it to Jane and Thor - but now he’s settled back in and is pointedly ignoring Steve.</p><p>Not that Steve has made any real attempt to reconcile with Bucky - he was hurt, really hurt, when he returned to their apartment and found his boyfriend gone. And while deep down his conscience understands why Bucky is giving him this treatment, the rest of him is giving into his worst, most stubborn, most childish instincts and digging into his own righteousness and hero complex.</p><p>Steve thinks about all this during his shower and gets mad about it all over again. How dare Bucky treat him this way. He was being a hero when he went after that robot bear on his own without backup, he should be congratulated, not shunned. Bucky should be on his knees blowing him right now in this locker room in tribute to his heroism and selflessness. This is <em>bullshit</em>.</p><p>By the time Steve gets out of the shower to towel off, he’s whipped himself into a fine mental frenzy of misplaced righteousness. As he’s finishing drying off, his phone, which is sitting on the pile of his clean sweats on the locker room bench, buzzes with a text.</p><p>Despite his feelings of stubbornness and frustration, Steve’s heart lifts a little. Maybe this is Bucky, wanting to get back together and apologize. Steve really does miss his boyfriend, and not just because of the mind-blowing sex they have all over their apartment (and once in a supply closet on an R&amp;D floor). He picks up the phone.</p><p>The lock screen shows a text, but it’s not from Bucky - it’s from Tony, inviting him to pizza night later that evening. A wave of irritation washes through Steve and he decides to take a hot post-shower selfie and send it to Bucky to show him what he’s missing.</p><p>But as he moves to unlock the phone, a few droplets of water from Steve’s hair hit the screen so he opens the camera instead of unlocking. As he startles he fumbles the phone and hits the camera button as it falls onto the pile of clothes on the bench and not the floor (phew).</p><p>He picks up the phone, cocks his head, and goes, “Huh.”</p><p>Because there, captured on his phone, is a dick pic. A picture. Of Steve’s dick. That the camera managed to take as it was falling onto his jeans.</p><p>It’s not the best dick pic in the world, but it’s actually pretty good for an accidental dick pic, especially considering that the lighting in the locker room is terrible. Steve hesitates for a minute, then goes to Edit and hits the magic wand button. Oh hey, that makes a difference. He goes to the filters and picks Dramatic Warm. An even bigger difference. His dick looks good, listing slightly to the left and bathed in a warm, effervescent glow.</p><p>A lightbulb goes off over Steve’s head - OK, not <em>literally</em>, the locker room lights are all fluorescent - and he makes a snap decision out of spite. He texts Bucky the dick pic with the caption miss me? And then he pulls on his sweats and stalks out to his apartment. <em>Let’s see what Mr. Silent</em> <em>Treatment Barnes thinks of that</em>, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve finds out what Mr. Silent Treatment Barnes thinks of that later that evening at Tony’s pizza party. Bucky’s not there - <em>of course</em> - so Steve shoves pizza into his face and hangs around with Sam and Natasha, trying not to sulk. Somewhere around his eighth slice of pepperoni, his ass buzzes. He pulls his phone out of his pants pocket and opens the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Buck</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>u call that a dick pic</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Steve stares at the phone screen, another text comes through within seconds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Buck</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>this is a dick pic</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>And indeed it is. But unlike Steve’s accidental dick pic, this one is artfully lit, posed against an attractive backdrop of burgundy sheets, and fully erect. And it’s unmistakably Bucky’s cock. His beautiful, thick, uncut cock with the prominent veins on the underside. As Steve stares at the photo he swallows a bite of pizza and tries not to drool or tent his pants in front of his friends.</p><p>“Whoa, nice dick pic!” This is, of course, Tony, who’s managed to sneak up behind Steve to snoop over his shoulder (OK, it’s Tony, so it’s more like <em>around</em> his shoulder).</p><p>Steve turns bright red and clicks the lock button on the phone. He’s mad at his partner but he’s not about to share Bucky’s dick pic with Tony Fucking Stark.</p><p>Tony claps him on the back. “Does this mean that you and Tin Man are back on? Reconciled? Kissed and made up? ‘Cause honestly, I really could use that suite back that Barnes is squatting in...OWWW!” This to Natasha, who’s snuck up behind Tony and twisted his ear. </p><p>“Can it, Tony,” she says quietly. Then she looks pointedly at Steve. “Anything you’d like to share with the class, Rogers?”</p><p>Steve hesitates for a moment before that familiar mulish expression crosses his face.</p><p>“Nope,” he says, and jams the rest of the pizza slice in his mouth. As he’s headed back to the apartment a short while later, his expression is still stubborn but now it’s also determined.</p><p><em>You want dick pics, Barnes,</em> he thinks to himself. <em>You got dick pics. It’s on.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next four days live in infamy in Avengers Tower history as the Great Dick Pic War. During this time, Steve and Bucky send one another at least six dick pics a day out of spite, each trying to one-up the other for composition, lighting, artful settings, and flattering angles.</p><p>Steve spends half his time thinking up new pics and the other half jacking himself to full erection and setting up his camera for the best shot. Once he gets his shot and texts Bucky he has to finish jacking off, and every time Bucky sends him his own dick pic (somehow always better lit and from an impossibly better angle) it’s such a turn-on that he has to jack off <em>again</em>. </p><p>It’s a good thing he has a short refractory period or he’d be dead by now. </p><p>On the third day, Bucky sends Steve a perfect dick pic that also shows a royal blue buttplug peeking out from under his beautiful balls, and Steve almost goes off untouched. In retaliation, he sends Bucky a photo of himself on his knees taking their favorite vibrator to the hilt - his dick doesn’t look quite as good in this photo as it’s hanging heavy between his legs at an awkward angle but he reasons that it’s worth it for the unrestricted back view.</p><p>Right after he texts that photo, three dots appear on Steve’s phone. Steve’s heart lifts with wild hope - <em>damn</em>, he really misses his boyfriend - but then the dots disappear.</p><p>Twenty minutes later Steve receives a black-and-white close-up of Bucky’s crown and slit, sticking proudly out through his foreskin, a perfect bead of pre-come glistening at the tip. It’s like an art photo taken by Robert Mapplethorpe. Steve wants to lean into the phone and lick that bead right off Bucky’s dick, fuck his slit with his tongue a few times, and then suck him til he’s crying.</p><p>“Fuck!” yells Steve to his empty apartment. He throws his phone on the bed in frustration, but then just as quickly picks it up and takes it to the bathroom so he can jack himself off to that image.</p><p>The next evening, Steve is sitting in the common room, alternating between staring off into space planning his next dick pic and waiting with baited breath for Bucky’s. Natasha and Sam are snuggled up on the couch watching Bake-Off, but they occasionally slide their glance over to Steve.</p><p>“Hey Steve, y’OK?” Sam asks at a suitable interval in the show (Paul is talking, so they can ignore the TV for a minute). “Why don’t you quit thinkin about this ridiculous fight and just hang out with us? Want some popcorn?”</p><p>Steve looks stormily at the two Avengers sitting on the sofa and shakes his head. Then he looks beyond Sam and Nat and sees the gleaming marble countertop of the kitchen area with the huge stainless steel Viking fridge behind it. He starts thinking about how he could get a shot from above with that marble in the background and it would be so flattering, especially with that warm glow from the pendant lighting overhead...but how could he get that shot? He looks consideringly at the countertop, then back at Sam and Nat...maybe they could help?</p><p>Nat sees his glances and raises her eyebrows in alarm. Steve is opening his mouth to ask them for assistance when she cuts him off with extreme prejudice.</p><p>“Eww, no way, Rogers, that is not happening. Get over yourself,” she says sharply. Sam looks at her, then at Steve holding his phone determinedly, and makes the connection.</p><p>“Aw, man, FUCK no, what is wrong with you, get outta here with that shit,” he says, putting his arm around Nat as if to protect her - which is sweet, if completely unnecessary. “Friends don’t help friends with their damn dick pics.”</p><p>“I’ll help,” says Clint, jumping down noiselessly from his safe perch on the kitchen overhang where he’s been watching Bake-Off with the others. Nat looks at him in disgust.</p><p>“No you won’t, Barton, you will sit down over here and shut up,” she says, and pats the couch. It’s not a request, it’s a command, and Clint looks sheepishly and apologetically at Steve before obeying.</p><p>Steve reddens and looks at his lap. <em>How has it gotten to this point?</em> he thinks to himself, a little embarrassed. But after a few minutes he’s back on his dick pic planning bullshit. He decides that any marble countertop would make a great background and stalks off to his apartment (his <em>and Bucky’s</em> apartment...or at least it used to be) to take a portrait of supersoldier cock in his own kitchen. He doesn’t see Natasha looking after him consideringly, almost calculating, before laying her head back on Sam’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Steve heads off to the gym for an early workout. Bucky didn’t send him another photo last night after Steve texted his kitchen dick pic, and Steve has to work off his frustration <em>somehow</em>. (Well, he did jack off thinking about the artsy black-and-white close-up during his post-workout shower this morning, but he’s really bummed he didn’t get a new one.)</p><p>When he gets back to his apartment, Nat is there, sitting gracefully on the back of his couch. She’s wearing head to toe black spandex and is obviously going straight to the gym after this meeting - either that, or carrying out an assassination during hot yoga.</p><p>“How did you get in...” Steve starts and then immediately says, “Never mind. What do you want, Nat, what’s going...”</p><p>Natasha silences him with a raised finger and a severe look. The front door opens and Bucky storms in, fully dressed but with damp hair, obviously just out of the shower.</p><p>“What’s so urgent, Natalya,” he says, in Russian. “And why do we have to meet he—oh.” Bucky sees Steve, frowns, and turns around to leave.</p><p>“Barnes, get back here or I’ll cut your balls off,” Nat says, in a voice of ice. And also in Russian. Bucky turns back around. He does so reluctantly, but it’s clear he has some measure of respect for Nat and her threat. Steve doesn’t know a ton of Russian but he does know the word for “balls” and looks at Nat with alarm.</p><p>Nat stands up from the couch and approaches Steve. “You,” she says, poking him in the chest, “You need to stop being so reckless and stupid on missions and work better with your team. And have some consideration for your poor boyfriend.” She goes up to Bucky.</p><p>“And you...” <em>poke, poke,</em> “You need to communicate better. I get that you’re mad at Steve, but you can’t just go off and sulk about it for weeks. Get over yourself and talk to him.”</p><p>Nat manhandles the two of them so they’re looking at each other. Or at least would be looking at each other if they weren’t staring shamefacedly at the floor.</p><p>“So work this out right now, you two,” Nat says. “You can talk to each other here like civilized adults...or go fight it out in the sparring gym like uncivilized adults. I don’t care. But you need to work it out right now, for your own relationship...and for the sake of your team. Because we’re all sick of this dicksmanship bullshit. And...” she hesitates, then goes on. “And...because we all care about you both.”</p><p>Nat’s voice wobbles a fraction and if it were anyone else, they’d think she was getting a little verklemmt. Steve and Bucky look up from the floor and stare at her, a little concerned.</p><p>After this surprising display of emotion, Natasha brushes by them both and stalks toward the door. “C’mon, Barton, let’s leave these two idiots alone,” she says, because of course Clint has snuck into the foyer to eavesdrop.</p><p>“OK,” says Clint agreeably, and then in an even sunnier voice they hear him say, “Aww, Nat, you had a Feeling, that’s so sweet.”</p><p>“Watch it, Barton,” Nat says gruffly. “Or I’ll hide all your Nerf arrows and cover your perch with marmite.”</p><p>“Ah, c’mon, Nat...”</p><p>Steve and Bucky hear them arguing down the corridor until their voices fade away. They wait another minute or two before turning to each other. Steve sees the anger in Bucky’s face and is about to turn into his stubborn little shit self when he remembers Nat’s order and her surprising show of emotion. And he especially remembers how much he misses his partner. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>“You wanna fight it out downstairs, Buck,” he says quietly. Bucky looks at him, incredulous.</p><p>“No, ya meathead,” he responds, eyes flashing. “I wanna fight it out in here. With me talking and you listening.” Steve opens his mouth to object but something in Bucky’s expression makes him shut it again.</p><p>“OK,” Steve says on an exhale.</p><p>Bucky hesitates for a minute, and then starts talking.</p><p>“I know you’re reckless and when you’re reckless, you think you’re being a hero,” he says. “But you don’t get to be that way anymore. Not when you’ve got your team to take care of.” Bucky’s quiet for a moment. “Not when you’ve got <em>me</em> to take care of.” His eyes get shiny.</p><p>“For years...no, for decades, I had no control over my own body. Over my own mind. But some part of me always remembered you, always wanted to get back to you.” Bucky’s voice is almost cracking with emotion. He reaches out for Steve’s hand.</p><p>“All I ever wanted was to have you, since we were goddamn teenagers,” Bucky rasps. “Now that I do get to have you, I won’t lose you, y’hear me? When I saw you go after that robot bear by yourself, when I saw that burst of laser fire, I thought I’d lost you. Again. Please...” Bucky clutches Steve’s hand in both of his and pulls it to his chest. “Please be more careful. I need you, Steve. I <em>love</em> you.”</p><p>Bucky’s voice does crack on this last declaration and he bows his head, tears falling from his eyes. Now that Steve has gotten over his stubbornness, he realizes with a start that he has been reckless and inconsiderate, so reckless and inconsiderate that <em>he’s made his boyfriend cry.</em></p><p>Steve frees his hand and gathers Bucky up in his arms to hold him close.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Buck,” he whispers into Bucky’s hair. “I love <em>you</em>. I was a complete dumbass in Houston and I’m sorry. I’ll try not to be so reckless anymore. I know I’ve got you, and it’s all I’ve ever wanted for 90 years. Don’t cry, please...tell me how I can make it up to you. I’ll do anything.”</p><p>Bucky’s sobs pause and he lifts his face to Steve’s. “Anything?” he says, a gleam appearing in his waterlogged eyes. He sniffles and wipes his nose and eyes on his sleeve.</p><p>Oh shit, Steve has missed that gleam. And that entire face. His boyfriend’s face is so beautiful, even covered with tears and snot.</p><p>“Anything,” Steve answers firmly, and leans forward to fasten his lips on Bucky’s. Bucky immediately grabs the back of Steve’s neck to hold him in place as he kisses him breathless. It’s clear that Steve’s not the only one who’s missed his partner.</p><p>In a few minutes Bucky gets more demanding, swiping his tongue into Steve’s mouth and leaning him ever so slightly backward to get better access. Steve moans and complies. He may be a six-foot-three 240-pound supersoldier, but it’s pretty fucking hot to be physically dominated by his only slightly smaller supersoldier boyfriend.</p><p>As Steve moans, Bucky smiles against his mouth and starts moving his lips across Steve’s jawline to his ear. “Anything?” Bucky whispers again.</p><p>“Yessss, anything...” Steve starts to say and then grunts “oh fuck” as Bucky bites hard into his neck and then licks the same spot. Steve feels an instant of pain that dissolves into pleasure, and he revels in the feeling of Bucky’s mouth traveling down his neck to bite at his collarbones. The anticipation of feeling that talented mouth all over his body sends a jolt of pleasure through him and he feels his dick tenting his sweatpants.</p><p>Bucky feels the jolt and sucks a mark just below Steve’s clavicle.</p><p>“I think you need to be...<em>punished</em> for being such a reckless dumbass, Stevie,” he murmurs, worrying at the skin.</p><p>At the word “punished,” Steve’s dick twitches even harder and he gasps aloud.</p><p>“Fuck yeah, punish me, Buck,” he pants. “Punish me, <em>please</em>.” He steps back and quickly sheds his clothes, standing naked in the at ease position, head down, cock up, waiting for Bucky to make his move. There’s no one else in the world he would submit to like this, but he loves his boyfriend more than anyone and trusts Bucky to take care of him, even in the wake of their epic fight.</p><p>Bucky walks slowly around Steve, looking over every inch of bare flesh, staring at him like he’d appraise a prize horse or bull. Occasionally Bucky reaches out to caress Steve’s skin, touching a bicep here, an oblique there.</p><p>Steve tries to stay still but he can’t help but shiver as strong fingers brush across his glutes. His whole body is tingling with anticipation and his heat is rising through his gut. But he knows his boyfriend, knows better than to say or do anything right now.</p><p>Finally Bucky makes his move. He slots his mouth across Steve’s in a filthy kiss and then manhandles him against the couch, arranging Steve so his torso is bent over the arm and his head rests on the cushion. This position puts Steve’s ass up in the air, and he gasps a little as he feels his dick press against the side of the sofa. The rough softness of the microfiber against his shaft and crown is exquisite torture.</p><p>Still, it’s another minute or two before Steve feels Bucky’s hands slide down his back and grip his ass cheeks, then pull them apart.</p><p>“Baby,” Bucky murmurs, and Steve can feel him kneel behind him, still fully clothed. “So pretty for me. Gonna open you up.” Steve presses his face into the cushion and grips it hard as he feels Bucky’s breath blowing hot on his asshole. Bucky runs his tongue around Steve’s hole with light flicks until he pulls back and licks a broad stripe from Steve’s balls over his taint and back over his hole. He sucks at the sensitive opening and gently sticks his tongue inside Steve.</p><p>At this point Steve bucks his hips and groans loudly and he can almost feel Bucky’s grin against his skin as he keeps Steve’s cheeks pulled apart.</p><p>“That’s right,” Bucky hisses as he pulls his tongue out for a moment. “Sing for me sweetheart. I wanna hear all your noises.”</p><p>A wave of heat passes over Steve and he thinks he can actually feel his entire body blush. But then he stops thinking at all as Bucky’s tongue penetrates his ass over and over again, saliva dripping down his taint to the floor, and his choruses of “oh” and “yeah” and “fuck” rise from the sofa cushion.</p><p>After a few minutes, Bucky pulls back and growls, “Come for me, Stevie, I need you to come for me now.” As if to encourage him, Bucky pushes two vibranium fingers inside Steve to open him up more as he redoubles his tongue-fucking. This combination sends Steve over the edge and he sees stars at the edges of his closed eyes as his dick pulses once, twice, three times against the sofa.</p><p>Immediately Bucky pulls tongue and fingers out of him and Steve can feel the cool metal of his jeans button on his tailbone as Bucky lays over Steve’s back on the couch. The thought that Bucky is still fully dressed sends a thrill through Steve’s spine, though he can clearly feel Bucky’s bulge straining against the fabric of the jeans. Steve pictures Bucky’s beautiful cock and suddenly wants it in his mouth more than anything.</p><p>“Bucky,” he moans into the cushion. “Buck. Can I suck your cock, will you fuck my face, please. <em>Please</em>.” In response Bucky shifts to one side and gives Steve’s perfect asscheek a stinging swat, which pushes Steve’s dick into the microfiber and it starts to perk back up again.</p><p>“Later,” whispers Bucky in Steve’s ear. “You stay here, and I’ll be right back.” He bites Steve’s shoulder and then Steve can no longer feel his boyfriend’s weight pressing down on him. He feels a little bereft, a little alone, as he hears Bucky stalk away. But Bucky returns quickly and Steve picks up the faint sound of a cap opening on a bottle. There’s a brief pause and then the sensation of cool lube pouring down Steve’s crack.</p><p>“Oh fuck yes,” Steve hisses into the cushion as he feels Bucky’s metal fingers trail down the crack and massage the slick around his hole before breaching him. All the licking has indeed opened Steve up and it’s not long before Bucky’s got three fingers inside him up to the knuckle.</p><p>Steve feels those cool fingers pushing against his walls and, occasionally and exquisitely, his prostate, and he rocks back against them, seeking more and deeper. His dick is again rock hard, straining against the couch fabric every time he moves against Bucky’s hand.</p><p>“Are you ready for me, Stevie,” Bucky whispers. “I’m so ready to come in your ass.”</p><p>Steve thinks of Bucky’s perfect cock in all those ridiculous dick pics and just like that, fingers aren’t enough.</p><p>“Yes, Buck. Fuck me, <em>please</em>,” he whines into the pillow, and exhales as Bucky pulls his fingers out. Steve hears a quiet zip noise - has Bucky been straining against his jeans this whole time? - and then feels that perfect cock pushing against his opening. Steve tries not to be impatient, but he can’t fucking wait to get that dick inside him.</p><p>Bucky doesn’t make him wait. As soon as he breaches Steve, he pushes smoothly in up to the hilt and stays there for a moment. Steve’s not surprised that he stops; given how hard Bucky’s been for so long, he realizes that his boyfriend is trying not to go off right then and there. Steve can feel the zipper of Bucky’s jeans pushing against his balls and the idea that Bucky couldn’t even wait to pull his pants fully down before fucking him is a ridiculous turn-on. He revels in the fullness and tries, unsuccessfully, to get his breathing under control.</p><p>“Holy shit, Rogers, you’re <em>so tight</em> and <em>so hot</em>,” Bucky snarls, right before he starts fucking into Steve with long, smooth strokes. The movement lights Steve up from the inside and he can feel his warmth start to build. He purposely stops pushing his dick against the sofa because he’s determined to come on Bucky’s cock.</p><p>Obviously Bucky can tell because he leans forward a bit so he’s fully hitting Steve’s prostate with every thrust. Sparks go up Steve’s spine and the root of his dick below his balls starts to throb and...</p><p>“Gonna come inside you now, Steve,” growls Bucky, and within a few strokes he’s making good on his promise. As Steve feels Bucky’s come spurt, wet and hot, inside him, he gives a smothered yelp and shoots another load against the sofa.</p><p>Bucky drapes himself over Steve’s back in the aftershocks, not wanting to let go just yet, and Steve is happy to keep him there, enjoying the connection and pleasantly sore stretch where they’re still joined together.</p><p>Bucky carefully pulls out and slowly helps Steve to standing, turning him around and pushing his legs against the couch. Steve’s face is pink and his abs are a little sore from holding his weight over the sofa arm, but he can’t stop grinning. He turns to face his boyfriend and grabs his face to kiss Bucky’s mouth over and over.</p><p>“Missed you so much, Buck,” he murmurs between kisses, and Bucky manages to sneak in a “Missed you too, baby,” in return. They look down at the side of the couch, off of which Steve’s come is dripping onto the floor. And now Bucky’s load is leaking out of Steve and adding to the come puddle on the wooden floorboards.</p><p>“We should probably clean that up...” Bucky starts to say, but Steve cuts him off.</p><p>“Later,” he says, eyes flashing. “Right now I need more of your dick, and...” he looks Bucky up and down, “You’re wearing too many clothes.”</p><p>In less than thirty seconds Bucky has shed shirt, jeans, shoes, and socks, and stands naked before Steve, his perfect cock already showing signs of renewed interest. Steve looks at it for a long moment, then back at Bucky’s gorgeous face.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m gonna need a lot more of that right now, Buck,” growls Steve, and starts pulling Bucky toward the bedroom. Bucky follows on eager feet, a crooked smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Steve and Bucky are lying in bed, legs entangled, Bucky’s head on Steve’s shoulder and his flesh arm draped over Steve’s chest. The two of them and the sheets are sticky with slick, sweat, and come, but neither is making a move to get up and do anything about it.</p><p>At some point during a break in their intense and very athletic reunion, Bucky had gotten his phone and put it on the bedside table. Now it buzzes against the wood.</p><p>“Ugh, leave it, Buck,” whines Steve, hugging his partner closer and trying to ignore the come drying up and crusting between his abs. But Bucky pivots his body to grab the phone and looks at it.</p><p>“Natalya,” he says, snuggling back up against Steve but holding onto the phone. “Taco lunch in half an hour.”</p><p>“Not hungry,” Steve immediately pouts, like a small child, but his stomach gurgles immediately after he says it and they both laugh because he’s so massively full of shit.</p><p>“Uh huh,” says Bucky, and then he’s looking with interest at something on his phone.</p><p>“Whatcha lookin at, love,” says Steve, stifling a yawn. He’s gonna need a good nap after all that fucking <em>and</em> a giant taco lunch.</p><p>“All your dick pics,” Bucky says seriously. Steve blushes and turns with alarm to peek bashfully at the photos.</p><p>“Oh shit,” says Steve, burying his face in Bucky’s hair. “We should probably get rid of those. Wouldn’t want anyone else to get hold of them...”</p><p>“Fuck no, Rogers,” Bucky cuts him off, smirking. “I’m gonna need <em>something</em> to keep me company when you go on missions without me.”</p><p>Steve chuckles and kisses his boyfriend’s forehead. He thinks of Bucky’s dick pics and especially that perfect Mapplethorpesque black-and-white close-up of Bucky’s crown and slit. There’s no way he’s deleting that masterpiece.</p><p>“I like the way your mind works, Barnes,” he says with a grin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>🍆🍆🍆</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tony</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>so i take it you 2 lovebirds have reconciled, congrats and all that, don’t want to hear anything about it, can i have my suite back</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Steve</strong> </p><p>
  <em>fuck off, tony</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>